My Cousin
by simpleandclean08
Summary: My name is Chris and I have to say this: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru aren't the only living members of our family. I've just been living in North America, and now that I'm back I have but one mission. To bug the heck out of them. Oh! Sweet, sweet revenge.


**My Cousin

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own inu-characters. Do own oc. **

**

* * *

Chapter 1 Birthday party and the Invisible Girl

* * *

**

One year exactly had passed since the search for the Shikon Jewel shards had started. The inu-group had collected most of the shards since then. Over three-fourths of the jewel was completed and another quarter was left to find. However, this special day everyone would relax and have fun. The reason. It was Kagome Higirashi's birthday and she was officially 16 years old.

"Pass the 'stork' please!" giggled Sango. She was enjoying a piece of the birthday cake Kagome had brought to the feudal era. Sango had only tried some of the frosting at the top and was already giggling.

"I think you mean the 'spork' Sango. Here",laughed Kagome as she handed it to her.

About a week ago Kagome had went back to her time to celebrate her birthday with her friends and family. Afterwards, she brought a big red devil cake w/white frosting to the feudal era so that she could celebrate her birthday with her friends there. Besides that she brought along a few other birthday party necessities as well.

They were celebrating the birthday party in a field that favored the sun's attention. Flowers were blossomed to their full extent in all the plants and trees. Birds could be heard singing their melody. And everyone was having a great time.

"This pastry is absolutely delicious, Kagome. I can't get enough off it.", exclaimed Miroku as he dug into his piece of cake. It was his third slice in five minutes.

"The frozen milk tastes awesome too.", complimented Shippo.

Kagome giggled at the sight of her friends. "Miroku, I already told you it's called cake. And the frozen milk is vanilla ice cream Shippo."

"Well, whatever it is, I think I like it more than the candy you bring me.", Shippo mussed.

"All the better reason for you to hand it over to me!", Inuyasha called as he jumped from the tree he had been sitting in. He then snatched Shippo's plate from him in the blink of an eye.

"Ahh. Inuyasha give it back! That's mine!", shouted Shippo trying to reach for his plate. Too bad Inuyasha was holding him back with his foot on Shippo's head.

"Tough luck kid." Inuyasha teased.

"Kagome!", Shippo yelled. Inuyasha was about to take a bite of the cake when he heard her call him.

"Inuyasha…sit!", Kagome said calmly while mixing her ice cream with her cake. Inuyasha's face made contact with the dirt.

In his hand the plate of cake and ice cream remained untouched which Shippo gracefully took, said "Thank-you", and walked over and sat next to Kagome. Kilala was to the right of him pouncing on some of Kagome's birthday balloons.

Inuyasha then removed himself from the dirt and shook it off his clothes. "Inuyasha if wanted some all you had to do was ask." Kagome smiled. "..even if you did had five slices of cake and eight scoops of ice cream already." Inuyasha blushed.

"Yeah…", Shippo added in a teasing tone. An anime nerve popped on Inuyasha's forehead, and in no time Shippo was left with a few lumps on his head from Inuyasha's fist. Of course, another 'sit' command was ordered.

Thirty minutes passed after the cake was cut, and now it was time for games . "All right guys. Time for some good ole karaoke." Cheered Kagome as she pulled out her portable karaoke machine. "Who's first?"

"I'll go." Miroku said as the sugar from the cake and ice cream kicked in. He walked up to her and took the mic.

"Choose your song by pressing start after scrolling up and down the list with the knob." Kagome instructed. After two minutes Miroku picked his song.

Just as the music started Miroku made his own intro. "I dedicate this song to my one true love Sango." Sango blushed. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha smirked '_This is going to be interesting._' Miroku then started. ( "(…)" means chorus)

"Any kind of brother. Who been doin' it my way getting' my baby kids……. and my career.

And every lover yall and ya know my life out here lovin half the tears …without a care.

(Until I met this girl who really turned the tables around.)

She caught me by surprise.

(I never thought that I'd be the one breakin' down)

I can't figure it out why…and sooo oooo.

(Caught up)

Got me feelin' it

(Caught up)

I don't know what it is, but what I think she got me twisted. I'm sooo oooo.

(Caught up)

Got me feelin' it

(Caught up)

I'm loosin' control. This girl's got a hold on me. Yeah.

(chorus: Oh) Let me go baby. (Chorus: oh) Now listen.

My moma told me. Be careful who you do 'cause karma comes back around. Same old song. Know.

But I was so sure. That it would never happen to me 'cause I know how to put it dooowwwnn. But I was sooo wroonnggg.

(This girl with me. She really turn me ooonn.)

The body was tight and I'm lookin for her in the dead on night.

(My homies say this girl is crampin' my style…)

And I can't figure it out and I'm sooo ooo.

(Caught up)

Got me feelin' it.

(Caught up)

I don't know what it is but it seems she got me twisted. And soo oooo.

(Caught up)

Got me feelin' it.

(Caught up)

I'm loosin' control. This girl's got a hoolllddd. I'm soo oooo.

(Caught up)

Really feelin' it.

(Caught up)

I don't know what it is but it seems she got me twisted. I'm soo oooo.

(Caught up)

Really feelin' it

(Caught up)

I'm loosin' control. This girl's got a hold on meee.

(Chorus: ahh) Oh.

This girl with me. She really turn me on. 'Yeah yeah yeah suga'

My homies say this girl is crampin' my sty yyyle. Styylle. I'm soo ooo.

(Caught up)

I'm caught up yeah

(Don't know what it is, but it seems she got me twisted.)

And I'm soo ooo

(Caught up)

Really feelin' it

(Caught up)

I'm loosing control. This girl's got a hoollllldd.

(Caught up)

I'm soo oo

(Caught up)

I'm so

(Caught up)

I don't know what is, but I think she's got me twisted. I'm soo ooo

(Caught up)

Really feelin' it

(Caught up)

I'm loosing control. This girl's got a hold on me."

(End of song)

Everyone clapped as Miroku bowed and left the make-believe stage. Kagome had anime sweat going down her neck. Inuyasha and Shippo were still laughing their heads off. And Sango was as red as a cherry, but her blush soon left her when Kagome asked for another volunteer.

"Oh oh oh oh. I'll go", Sango laughed. She then got up and went to the machine, and chose her song with the cordless mic in her hand. It was clear that sugar had taken an effect to her as well.

She then turned to the song she was going to sing. As the melody started so did she. "Miroku. You know I love you, but I have just this to say…" The song then started.

(Man rapping)

"I know you like me.

(Chorus: repeat)

I know you do

("….")

That's why when ever I come around, she's all over you.

And I know you want it

("I know…..")

It's easy to see

("..easy to see")

And in the back of your mind, I know it should be on with me.

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me. Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me. Don't cha. Don't cha.

(Ohhh) Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me. Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me. Don't cha. Don't cha.

I can feel it

("….")

Leave it alone

("….")

'Cause if it ain't love it just aint 'nough to leave a happy home.

Let's keep it friendly

("….")

You'll have to play fair

("….")

See I don't care…but I know she ain't the one to share. Oohhh.

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me. Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me. Don't cha. Don't cha.

(Ohhh) Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me. Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me. Don't cha. Don't cha.

(Man rapping)

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me. Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a slayer like me. Don't cha. Don't cha.

(Ohhh) Don't cha wish your girlfriend was strong like me. Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me. Don't cha. Don't cha.

(End of song)

Even more clapping and cheering as Sango's song ended. She curtsied and exited from the stage and sat next to Miroku under a tree. Both of them were blushing.

"Awww. Isn't that sweet!", Kagome grinned.

"Feh." Inuyasha smirked. Shippo imitated him to tease him. Too bad for him Kagome didn't think take it that way.

"Oh is that how it's gonna be, huh? I was going to go next, but both of you two's enthusiasm clearly outweighs mine. Therefore, you two perform a duet." Kagome said sarcasticly adding a bit of demand in the last sentence.

That caught both of their attention. Inuyasha and Shippo: " What?", they barked at her.

"Now", Kagome demanded. "..or else."

With that said they both grudgedly went to the karaoke machine to choose their song.

"How about this one" asked Shippo.

"Naw. To Corny." Replied Inuyasha. "What about this one?"

"I don't know the words to that song." Shippo complained.

"Your sussposed to read the words from the machine, stupid!" Inuyasha growled.

"…'Supposed'…", corrected Shippo.

"…..", Inuyasha glared at him.

"Ok ok, Well, what about this one." Shippo suggested quickly.

"Yeah. It's simple, easy, and plus I've heard it before in Kagome's time. All you have to do is follow my lead."

"Whatever you say." Shippo shrugged as Inuyasha started the music. They danced like the Brian from 'Family Guy' when he sung the song. Shippo and Inuyasha were in banana suits.

"It's peanut butter jelly time.

Peanut butter jelly time.

Peanut butter jelly time.

Where he at? Where he at? Where he at? Where he at?

Now there he go. There he go. There he go. There he go.

It's peanut butter jelly.

Peanut butter jelly.

Peanut butter jelly.

Peanut butter jelly.

(Really fast) Peanut-peanut butter jelly.

Peanut butter jelly.

Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat.

Peanut-peanut butter jelly.

Peanut butter jelly.

Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat.

Now where he at? Where he at? Where he at? Where he at?

Now there he go. There he go. There he go. There he go.

(They tore off the banana suits exposing a bowl of noodles suit)

Remix! It's Chicken ramen noodle time.

Chicken ramen noodle time.

Chicken ramen noodle time.

Chicken ramen noodle time.

(Really fast) Chick-en chicken ramen noodle.

Chicken ramen noodle.

Chicken ramen noodle with a pair of chopsticks.

Chick-en chicken ramen noodle.

Chicken ramen noodle .

Chicken ramen noodle with a pair of chopsticks."

Kilala then jumped in front of them and did a head spin break-dance move on the ground with her legs and tails up until she stopped and landed on her side facing the audience.

There was a roar of laughter and much more clapping to follow. "Wow. That beats our routine", Sango cheered.

"Yeah. But it was definitely a sight to see.", agreed Miroku.

"Sure beats what I had in mind. I don't think I'm gonna go after that one. Maybe later. The sun is setting and we have to clean up." Kagome laughed.

"Awe, c'mon. You made me go so now it's your turn 'birthday' girl", Inuyasha teased while dragging her to the karaoke machine.

"No. Inuyasha. Stop. I…..I don't wanna", wailed Kagome trying to resist. "I'm stage freight."

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure. Enough of your excuses and just sing a damn song all ready.", Inuyasha said. He then left her on the 'stage' for her to perform.

Kagome then searched through her list of songs for a quick one so she could get it over with. "Um…let's see here….maybe this one" She thought aloud as she scanned through the list.

"You know. I personally like 'Simple and Clean' myself", said a mysteriously female voice next to her. Kagome then screeched and fell over her machine over the girl's sudden appearance. '_I didn't even sense her. And she's a demon'_ Kagome thought while getting up.

"You looked just like that girl from Destiny's Child when she fell while performing on stage on BET. You okay?", the girl asked jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm all right. You just startled me, that's all. Wait. How do you know about BET? Aren't you demon? And how come you...?", Kagome could have fired a million questions at her if she hadn't have cut her off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Enough with the questions already. What is this? Some sort of interrogation or something? 'God'!", she said while throwing her hands over her head dramatically.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala were all staring at Kagome as if she was crazy. From Kagome's point of view she was talking to a demoness. From their point of view she was talking to thin air. Nothing. Nada. Basically, herself.

"What's your name, what were you guys doing, and how are you associated to Inuyasha?", the demoness asked simply but carefully not to confuse her.

"I'm Kagome Higirashi. We're here celebrating my 16th birthday…."

"Oh, a party! How fun!" exclaimed the demoness.

"You kinda interrupted it.", Kagome added shyly.

"Hmph. You probably weren't going to sing that song anyway.'Scariedy cat'." she whispered the last part to herself.

"What did you say?", said Kagome.

"Nothing. And right now. The only thing that's interrupting anyone here are those blank stares your friends are giving you.", the demoness added matter-of-factly.

"Blank stares? Me? What are you talking about?" Kagome asked confused.

"Well for one, my name is Christina but people call me 'Chris'. Two, I have the ability to become invisible and hide my aura, but you clearly can see and hear me. As for your friends well, they're probably thinking you belong in an institution or something.", said Chris.

"Huh?" Kagome looked at them and their blank/pitied stares. "No nonono no. It's not what you think." Kagome cried waving her arms up and down. "Tell them Chris" she said while pointing to what seemed to them nothing but air.

Inuyasha then spoke up. "Then what is it that we should be thinking Kagome because you better have a damn good explanation for conversating with yourself."

"..conversing", corrected Miroku.

"Whatever. Will you guys please get off my back! Geez. You know what I meant." yelled Inuyasha.

"Or did we? I mean really. Who says 'conversating'? It's not even a real word. Where he learn to speak? From the Englis Book 'For Idiots' C'mon!", remarked Chris. Kagome couldn't help but laugh out loud, but to her friends she was laughing for no reason to herself.

They just kept on staring at Kagome like she was crazy. '_Poor Kagome. I knew she was under a lot of stress being on her period and all but how much?'_, thought Sango. Miroku was thinking _'Back to the house on the hill with you'_ ("House on Haunted Hill' it's a movie if yall didn't know) Shippo thought _'I knew hanging around Inuyasha too much wasn't good for you' _and Inuyasha thought _'I knew hanging around me too much wasn't good for you. Now how am I going to explain THIS to your mom?'_

"..Um...Chris?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Yeesss" Chris replied slowly, but nonchalantly.

Kagome felt more and more uncomfortable by the second. "Could you..um I don't know...'SAY' 'something' . I mean.I'm use to 'spotlight' and all, but this is RIDICULOUS"

* * *

**S&C: Poor Kagome. Too bad she's the only one who can see this mysterious demon. No one can see or hear her (Chris) except her (Kagome). Or will they? Whether it's really a spell or a simple curse, that's for me to know and you to find out in the next chapter. (smirks) Review Please!**


End file.
